The Godzilla Chronicles part 1
by Mecha74
Summary: Godzilla begins an adventure like no other in his life! Featuring characters from Toho, Charmed, Buffy and Angel. Features Showa era Godzilla. Takes place after Buffy season 7, during Angel season 5 and Charmed season 6 when Piper is pregnant with Chris.


THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 1

For every story a beginning.

The demon underworld

Deep in the confines of the demon underworld a terrible ritual is being performed. A cult of 12 demons in human form stand around an altar in black robes each wielding a knife that is held out in front of them.

"Let the summoning begin." One of them says.

"Naraga vortos kulthu seeataut tomor biasea zycythyn baranon. Let the sleeper awaken. Let the destroyer arise. That our will shall be done, agent of the devourer we invoke thee." The cultists chant in unison shortly before slitting their own throats with the knives they are each holding!

All 12 of them collapse on the altar, as their life's blood flows from the wounds in their open necks it pools together in the center of the altar. Then the entire cavern begins to shake. As it does something begins to rise up through the pool of blood, a massive, hideous, monstrous form with a pair of jagged horns. The cultists have summoned the nearly invulnerable demon called the Beast to seek out and destroy the charmed ones. When it crosses over into our world the cavern finally stops shaking. As the Beast steps off the altar a lone remaining cult member steps out of the shadows nearby.

"Who are you? Why have you resurrected me?" The Beast asks in a demanding tone.

"We are...or were, acolytes of Jasmine, your former lord and master. It is truly an honor to meet the ordained servant of the blessed devourer."

"Former? What has transpired in my absence?" The Beast growls suddenly thrusting his right hand out grabbing the cultist by his throat.

"I regret to inform you that our beloved lord is dead." He chokes out under the Beast's crushing grip.

"When did this happen? How long have I been gone?"

"Only a couple of short weeks after you were vanquished by Angelus, and you have been gone for nearly a year." The cult member gags still struggling for air.

"Who is responsible for slaying her? I shall have their head!"

"The souled vampire's son, Connor."

With that having been said the Beast finally releases the cultist.

"Then Connor shall pay dearly, and pay with his life."

"I am afraid there are more pressing matters at hand." The disguised demon says as the Beast looks back over at him.

"You are no longer in Los Angeles, you're in San Francisco now and have a duty to perform." He goes on.

"And what might that be?" The Beast asks in a scoffing manner.

"You must destroy a trio of very powerful witches called the charmed ones."

"I know of them, why should they be of any concern to me?"

"Because they stand in my...I mean, our way."

The Beast then smiles shortly before suddenly grabbing the little demon by his throat once again as he begins to squeeze.

"And why should I do this? Why should I even care? Why should I do anything else but crush your neck to the size of a reed and be on my way."

"Because if you do not destroy them they will destroy you."

"Unlikely, I am immune to magic, worm."

"Do not underestimate them, they are very resourceful. And besides once they learn that you've surfaced and how powerful you are they will come for you! Why not seek them out first and annihilate them and then you can have your revenge on Connor."

"Do you perceive me to be a fool! Do not think that I don't know what you are trying to do. You want me to destroy your enemies for you because you are weak and pathetic."

"N-no! That's not-"

"Silence!" The Beast roars as his voice echoes through the cavern.

"...for nothing other than my own amusement, I shall crush these witches." The Beast goes on.

"Tha-thank you oh, oh generous one. The charmed ones I am sure will not survive your wrath."

"Why are you thanking me, you shall not be around to see it." The Beast says shortly before snapping the cultist's neck like kindling.

Ogasawara Island.

Stirring in his sleep Godzilla's eyes slowly flutter open. There is a bright light like that of a star hovering off the ground in front of where Godzilla lay inside of what had been up until a few moments ago a dark cave. Curious as to what this is Godzilla stands up. After a few more moments he suddenly hears a chorus of voices around him.

"The time has come...you have been chosen." The voices say as the light suddenly envelopes Godzilla's body.

Blinded for but an instant Godzilla reopens his eyes... and suddenly discovers that he is now only seven feet tall! Needless to say... Godzilla is not amused.

San Francisco, California

The Halliwell manor

Phoebe is upstairs in the attic straightening up a few things when the book of shadows suddenly opens by itself and flips to a particular page.

"What is this?" Phoebe says to herself as she slowly walks toward the book.

When she reaches it she discovers that it has turned to the page containing the summoning spell, though she does not understand why. Then suddenly without warning a phrase magically appears at the bottom of the page saying...

"The time has come."

"Okay, now that's freaky." Phoebe says nervously.

London, England.

Willow Rosenberg sleeping peacefully in her room suddenly sits up in her bed as she senses a very powerful presence. Her eyes then suddenly glow a bright white as an ancient, forgotten, and powerful spell suddenly enters her mind. A voice then whispers in her head...

"The time has come."

Still in a trance like state Willow suddenly grabs a pen and notebook and scribbles something down. She then returns to normal.

"Wow, that was different." She says as she looks down at what she has written.

She cannot understand why she suddenly wrote this or what it means. Then suddenly her address book falls off her nightstand landing on the floor face down and open. Willow reaches down slowly and picks it up. When she turns it over she sees that the page it fell open on is the address for her friends the charmed ones in San Francisco.

"Heh heh, great. Now all I need is the twilight zone theme." Willow says to herself as she looks all about the room.

Just then, Willow's phone rings startling her slightly. Composing herself she then picks up the receiver.

"Uh, hello?"

"Willow? It's Buffy. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up actually." Willow says still holding her address book in front of her.

"Oh, good. The reason I am calling is that I have the scythe here with me and a few moments ago it started to glow really bright."

"Really?" Willow answers thinking it to be an odd coincidence considering what had just happened to her.

"Yeah, it did it for a few seconds and then stopped. So I thought I would give you a ring to see if you wouldn't mind coming by later to check it out. You know, maybe do some kind of scanning mojo on it or something?"

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good."

"Great. Thanks Will, I knew I could count on you. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Willow says hanging up the receiver.

She then makes a quick long distance phone call to California.

"Hi, Phoebe?...Yeah it's me...Oh I'm good...Nope, no apocolypses lately...Uh, listen the reason I'm calling is to see if everything is alright out that way...Any big bads, or mystical signs, or anything unusual...More so than the norm...Really...The book of shadows opened by itself...To a specific page huh...Any idea why...No...Do you plan on finding out...Oh nothing just...Curious I guess...Oh no no nothing's wrong I just...thought I'd check up on all of you that's all...Yeah...Uh huh...Okay...I'll talk to later...bye."

Willow then hangs up the phone as she sits and ponders this strange chain of events and decides she has slept long enough. She wants to get to the bottom of this.

Sometime later...

The council of elders...

"And you're sure of this?"

"Absolutely Leo, the Beast has been awakened."

"And there's no way of stopping it?" Leo asks.

"No way known to us, the Beast is practically invulnerable and immune to all magic."

"This shouldn't be possible, the Beast is supposed to be dead. How could it come back?"

"You have to understand Leo, the manner in which this creature was summoned is something we never would've believed any denizens of the underworld would have ever done before now. The evil entities of the underworld though they are strong are usually unorganized and cowardly. They have banded together before but usually only to combine their power against the charmed ones. Once defeated in most cases they flee and are far more interested in preferably saving their own skins. We never would've believed that any demons of the underworld would willingly sacrifice themselves to bring this monster forth. Sacrificing oneself for a cause is generally the thing that heroes do not minions of evil, we simply didn't see this coming. We did not think they were capable of this."

"They have to be warned. And I'm heading down their right now!" Leo speaks as he orbs out.

Back at the Halliwell Manor...

"The time has come? That's all it said?" Paige asks as Phoebe explains what happened in the attic.

"Other than the summoning spell that was already inscribed on the page, yes."

"What do you suppose it means, is it some kind of sign? We get all kinds of those on a regular basis." Paige suggests.

"I don't know, maybe. I want to ask Leo about it."

"Ugh, I can't believe you two let me nap this long and why did you shut off my alarm clock in the first place?" Piper asks strolling into the kitchen.

"Well, now that you have another little one in the oven we figured you should have plenty of rest and not overstress yourself." Paige says.

"Yes, no stressy. Stressy bad." Phoebe adds pointing a dough covered wooden spoon at Piper in her right hand while holding a mixing bowl in her left arm.

"Would you two relax. I'm not even showing yet and besides I have the situation well in hand." Piper proclaims as she walks up to little Wyatt's playpen and begins speaking to him in baby talk as she bends over.

"Is that playpen going to be big enough for two or will we need to get another one?" Paige asks.

"Oh, we'll make do. Won't we." Piper answers at first talking to Paige and then going back to baby talk as she looks at Wyatt.

"Do you think it's going to be the same way with Chris that it was with Wyatt? Someone or something constantly after him, wanting to hurt him or take him away." Piper goes on in almost a somber tone.

"Let em go ahead and try, we'll kick all their butts. Nothing is going to so much as touch our newest little nephew!" Paige declares.

"I hope you're right." Piper says with a sound of worry in her voice as she stands back up.

"Of course we are." Phoebe says putting down the bowl as both her and Paige quickly walk over to Piper and give her a big group hug.

"We'll protect Chris just as we have Wyatt and always will, the three of us together." Paige says.

Just then Leo suddenly appears in the room.

"I'm...sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asks.

"No, just some sisterly bonding." Phoebe answers.

"We've got trouble." Leo says.

"What kind of trouble?" Piper asks slipping out of her sisters' embrace.

"A demon, a very powerful one."

"So, what else is new? We'll just have to vanquish it like we do all the others." Paige surmises.

"Not this time, this demon is immune to magic."

"What?" Phoebe says with a look of shock.

"Okay, info please." Piper says.

"A suicide cult of demons in the underworld sacrificed themselves to summon this uberdemon."

"Uberdemon? Uber as in far stronger than normal?" Paige asks.

"Yes, it is called the Beast and it's a killing machine. Aside from being immune to magic it's also nearly invulnerable. It first appeared several centuries ago only to be banished by the Svear priestesses. It reappeared a little over a year ago in Los Angeles where it was seemingly vanquished by Angel the vampire with a soul who fights for the powers that be."

"Until this wacko cult decided to bring him back?" Phoebe interjects.

"And let me guess, it wants to kill us." Piper says in an almost disgusted tone.

A silent nod and a frown from Leo give Piper her answer.

"Where is this beast thing now?" Paige asks.

"Since the Beast cannot shimmer like other demons it will have to claw its way up through the earth, it will be here in a matter of hours."

"Okay? If this thing is immune to magic, and invincible, how are we supposed to stop it?" Phoebe stammers.

"I'm still working on that at the moment. I just wanted to give you the heads up first as soon as I could and to be on the lookout. If this thing shows up don't try to fight it, get out of here all of you. Understand." Leo explains.

The charmed ones nod in response.

"Oh, I almost forgot! There's something about the book of shadows that I want to mention."

"There is? What?"

"I was in the attic earlier when the book suddenly opened by itself and turned to the page containing the summoning spell. Then the words the time has come suddenly appeared at the bottom of the page, do you have any idea what it could possibly mean?"

"No, I don't. Let me take a look." Leo says as he follows the charmed ones up to the attic.

"And when exactly did you plan on telling me?" Piper asks in a surprised tone as they go up the steps.

"Well, it happened right before you woke up. I was talking to Paige about it right before you walked in." Phoebe says.

Once in the attic Leo surveys the book closely bringing all of his supernatural senses as a WhiteLighter to bear.

"The powers that be have been here." Leo says assuredly.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks.

"Positive, I must consult with the elders, I'll be back...hopefully with an answer to this and the Beast." He says almost forlornly before walking up to Piper to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Take care." He tells them before orbing out.

Back on Ogasawara...

Godzilla has left the massive cave he was sleeping in and is now moving through the jungle looking for possible intruders or unwanted guests on the island but he isn't finding anything. Thinking back on it the presence that he felt didn't seem evil, in fact it felt rather benevolent. But that still didn't make him any happier in regards to his current dilemma. As he walks along though he suddenly hears massive footsteps approaching as Baragon comes tromping through the foliage. Godzilla barely manages to dodge out of the way in time to avoid being stepped on! But as he runs along he accidentally stumbles across and then into a massive pile of dung left by one of the other monsters!

SPLAT!

Godzilla digs himself out in an angry manner and then looks down at the filth now covering his body. Growling in frustration Godzilla lumbers off to a nearby lake to clean himself off. Eventually he finds the lake and he quickly washes himself off, but he doesn't notice the giant serpent monster Manda approaching from underwater. Being too tiny for Manda's eyesight to recognize the snake kaiju mistakes Godzilla for food as he strikes snatching him up in a heartbeat and gulping him down! After that all is quiet, that is until for some odd reason Manda can feel his jaws being somehow forced open! As Godzilla prys the monster's mouth open from the inside he quickly jumps out and runs back into the jungle, leaving Manda rather dumbfounded as to what just happened. As Godzilla seeks refuge in the palm trees only one thought crosses Godzilla's mind...

"Yep, this sucks."

A short while later in London...

"Quite an interesting story Will." Buffy says.

"Interesting in a I can now never sleep in that room alone again kind of way or a now I need new jammies because I just wet these ones sense?" Willow tries to joke.

"Well there must be a reason this happened to you. It could be something serious, but if for nothing else than your peace of mind I say we should try to trace what you wrote down, and it may also be linked to the mysterious activity surrounding the scythe and give us an answer in regards to that as well. And you haven't spoken these words aloud at any time, correct?" Giles says to her while looking over the paper Willow had scribbled the words on.

"What are you nuts? No way! But as for tracing it, the spell is right there in plain English...isn't it? We don't have to translate anything, so what's the big deal?" Willow wonders aloud.

"We don't know where this supposed spell came from Willow. I'd rather look it up for myself just to be sure, and you didn't tell Phoebe when you talked to her?" Giles asks.

"No, I didn't want to worry her on the off chance that its all nothing serious, but just in case..."

"Research time?" Buffy asks.

"Research time." Willow says nodding.

San Francisco...

Hours later...

Nightfall...

As soon as the Beast surfaces things go from bad to worse as he erupts forth in one of the most populated areas of downtown San Francisco sending people screaming and running in all directions! Stealth is not the Beast's specialty, he is a wrecking ball with arms and legs and just about as subtle! Trying to remain hidden was not a concern to him in the least. As a result, the local authorities and eventually the National Guard are called in to deal with this invader. The cops are demoralized and flee quickly when they realize that the Beast is bulletproof so heavy artillery is brought in. The National Guard take their crack at him as they toss grenades, fire off submachine guns, bazookas, and rocket launchers to no avail as the Beast keeps moving steadily toward the Halliwell Manor. He kills anyone or anything that gets in his way.

Meanwhile...

"So, what did you dig up?" Phoebe asks breathlessly.

"The elders don't have any answers other than believing that the powers that be may be trying to put some kind of plan into motion, but even they're not sure.

"So do the powers that be want us to summon someone?" Piper asks.

"That would be my guess, maybe we should try it?" Leo suggests.

"But don't we need an initial target first for the summoning spell to work?" Paige interjects.

"Usually yes, but I think the powers that be may already have a handle on that."

"So then we just go ahead and recite the spell?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes."

"Uh, is that safe? I mean what if something goes wrong." Piper says.

"I don't think we have to worry, the powers that be would never purposely put us in any danger. I think we should go through with it."

The charmed ones nod in agreement but seem wary nonetheless.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Paige speaks before her and Phoebe start the spell.

"Guiding spirits I'll ask your charity. Lend me your focus and clarity, lead me to the one I cannot find, restore that and my peace of mind."

As Paige and Phoebe finish the spell there is a blinding flash of light that causes everyone to turn their heads. When they finally turn back around, Godzilla is standing in their living room!

"Holy crap!" Phoebe blurts out.

"Gah! What the hell is that? And why do I suddenly smell poop?" Paige yells.

Piper meanwhile reacts the only way a mother knows how as she projects her combusting magic at Godzilla who had materialized right next to Wyatt's playpen! Godzilla in the meantime hasn't even had enough time to figure out what just happened to him or where he is before Piper's magic detonates a miniature explosion on his chest staggering him backwards!

"Piper, wait!" Leo explains trying to calm her down.

"For what Leo, that thing to eat our son!" She roars blasting Godzilla yet again!

"It didn't try to hurt Wyatt!" Phoebe cuts in.

"That's because I'm not giving him a chance to!" Piper bellows blasting Godzilla a third time pushing him back a little more.

"Uh, Piper I think you're just making him mad!" Paige hisses in a worried tone as Godzilla looks down at his chest and then back up at the charmed ones.

"Piper that's enough!" Leo says stepping in front of her.

"Guys?" Paige says.

"Get out of the way Leo!" Piper demands.

"Uh, guys?" Paige says again.

"Not until you calm down!"

"This isn't helping anything." Phoebe chimes in obviously being ignored.

"Guys?" Paige says one more time.

"I'll calm down when that thing is toast!"

"HEY!" Paige screams finally getting everyone's attention.

"Look!" Page says pointing over at Godzilla who is looking down at little Wyatt who is staring back up at the kaiju from his playpen and actually smiling!

"No!" Piper says starting to raise her hands up again until Leo and Phoebe grab them.

"Look silly! What's missing from this picture? How about Wyatt's magical force field! And maybe the fact that he's smiling should tell us something!" Paige blares.

"Hey, she's right." Phoebe says as they all look on.

"But why? And how?" Piper says in a confused fashion.

"That's why I was trying to stop you. The summoning spell cannot conjure anything evil when performed by a white witch." Leo tells her.

"Are you trying to say that thing is one of the good guys." Piper says back.

"Precisely." Leo says as he turns and slowly walks toward Godzilla.

Leo then begins to communicate with Godzilla through telepathy attempting to explain the situation and reason with him.

"He knows we are not his enemies now, and I apologized on our behalf for abruptly bringing him here and for you also Piper." Leo says as he turns back towards the girls.

"Hey! I didn't know." Piper whines.

"Okay, so now what do we do with him?" Paige asks.

SMASH!

That question is never answered as the Beast suddenly comes smashing through a nearby wall into the Halliwell home scaring the hell out of everyone! Godzilla spins around just in time to be speared head-on by the Beast sending him crashing through another wall into the adjacent parlor room!

"It's him!" Phoebe yells as everyone scatters!

Even though they know that the Beast is supposed to be immune to magic they still give it their best shot. Piper tries combusting the Beast over and over while Paige orbs anything and everything at him that isn't nailed down at the same time! But as told it has no effect.

"Leo was right, this isn't working!" Paige snaps.

"Leo, get Wyatt out of here now!" Piper exclaims.

"Not just Wyatt, all of you." Leo says back.

"Get Wyatt out of here while we try to distract it!" Phoebe yells at Leo.

Leo quickly orbs over to Wyatt's playpen and reaches down to grab him when the Beast, moving with more speed than one would think for his size grabs hold of Leo by his face and throws him back hard against the wall! The Beast then looks down at little Wyatt who quickly throws up his force field, but as the Beast reaches down his right hand actually begins to penetrate the field!

"Get away from my son!" Piper threatens suddenly charging in with a sword in her hand!

Phoebe and Paige grab weapons also and rush to Piper's aid as they all swing their blades into the Beast's body again and again but against the stony hide of the Beast their blades are useless! One good backhand knocks both Phoebe and Paige aside as he then grabs hold of Piper by her neck as he pulls her in close for a moment.

"You are weak, therefore you do not deserve to live." The Beast says flashing her a sickening grin before tossing her across the room.

Reacting in defense of his mother Wyatt uses his own magic to try to explode the Beast, but just like before it does not harm him as the unstoppable wrecking machine turns back towards the playpen. As he leans down little Wyatt begins to cry. As the Beast outstretches his right hand though another hand suddenly clamps down on his wrist. The Beast turns to see Godzilla standing next to him... and looking none too happy.

BOOM!

Both Godzilla and the Beast go smashing out through the front door of the house and down into the street! As they both get back up they begin to trade punches in a brutal fashion! Back inside everyone is getting their bearings and making sure their okay.

"Piper!" Phoebe screams quickly rushing over to Piper's side!

"I'm okay but what about my baby?" Piper panics.

Phoebe quickly places her right hand on Piper's belly and concentrates hard using her power of premonition.

"...It, It's okay! The baby's okay." Phoebe says breathlessly trying hard not to break down and cry considering what could've happened.

"What were you thinking?" Paige grunts picking herself up off the floor

"I was thinking of protecting my family that's what! Is everyone alright?" Piper yells out.

"I think so! Are you sure you're alright?" Leo answers back as he gets up off the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine! Is Wyatt okay?" Piper says frantically rushing over to the playpen.

"Yes, Godzilla got to the Beast before he could do anything to him." Leo goes on.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"Hope Godzilla can beat him." Phoebe answers as they all head for the doorway.

Back in London...

"Anything?" Willow asks.

"I contacted the coven and several hours ago in San Francisco something powerful was resurrected, something evil." Giles answers.

"What time was this?" Buffy asks.

"About seven a.m. our time."

"The same time that I had the weird glowy eye experience thing." Willow speaks.

"And about the same time that the scythe started acting funny." Buffy throws in.

"Did Phoebe happen to tell you what time it was in California when the book opened by itself?" Giles questions.

"It had just happened when I called her, which was right after my little twilight zone episode."

"Any more luck with finding a reference to the spell or what it's supposed to be used for?" Giles asks.

"No, it's freaky. If this is a magic spell it should be in one of our source books." Will says in a disgruntled tone.

"Unless the spell is older than anything we have here or it pre-dates human history?" Giles comments.

"But that's crazy, who or what would create or use this spell then?" Buffy asks.

"Higher beings of somekind? Things or lifeforms that existed before man?" Giles goes on.

"But wouldn't that be the old ones? The ancient uber powerful evil demons that walked the Earth before humankind?" Buffy responds.

"Hmmm...Willow what kind of presence did you feel when this happened to you?" Giles asks her.

"Well, it didn't feel evil. Not like when I went psycho with the dark magics, or when I made contact with the first evil."

"How did it feel?" Buffy asks.

"Like a...like...a storm or something, or some other kind of force of nature. It was like standing on the shore of a beach watching a hundred foot tsunami come in toward you, it's really big and you know you should get out of the way but your mesmerized by it. It was massive, all-encompassing, and very ancient. And considering the words of the spell I'm ready to make a wild guess."

"Oh?" Giles says.

"What's your hunch Will?" Buffy asks.

"...The powers that be."

This elicits a rather surprised expression from both Giles and Buffy as Willow starts to explain her suspicions.

"Well, look at it this way. This little experience of mine coincided with strange occurrences surrounding the scythe and the book of shadows, two sources of good magic. And then at the same time something big and nasty just happens to show up in San Francisco? I think I'm supposed to use this spell to somehow help stop the big bad."

"There definitely seems to be a connection." Giles confesses.

"I'm going to San Francisco." Willow proclaims.

"Will? Do you want me to go with you?" Buffy asks her friend.

"No, it's alright. I got this covered Buff, but thanks anyway."

San Francisco...

Godzilla connects with a series of left and right hooks while the Beast lets loose with some roundhouse punches to Godzilla's temple and jaw as each try to topple the other. Godzilla kicks the Beast in the abdomen to back him up a few feet as he then utilizes his atomic breath which explodes when it makes contact with the Beast's chest. But to Godzilla's surprise it doesn't seem to cause any damage or harm. The Beast then looks down at himself and then back up at Godzilla once again sporting that malicious smile of his shortly before spear tackling Godzilla head-on again! They both fly across the street and smash into a parked car practically crushing it under their combined weight. The Beast begins to pound down on Godzilla but a headbutt from the kaiju backs the Beast up followed by a tail sweep to the Beast's legs putting him down. Godzilla reaches down for him but the Beast brings up one of his massive hooved feet kicking Godzilla in the head and causing him to stagger off to one side. Godzilla looks up just in time to be clotheslined hard as his body makes a nasty splat sound when he hits the pavement. The Beast then grabs Godzilla and throws him clear back across the street smashing hard into the front porch awning of a house across from the Halliwell Manor.

"What in the blue hell is going...!" The disgruntled neighbor begins to say as he starts to storm out his front door but stops abruptly when he sees what is going on.

One pale face and a very feminine scream later, he's rushed back inside and slammed the door.

"Can he beat him?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Oh, I think he's just getting started." Paige says as meanwhile Godzilla has already gotten back up and has ripped loose a lamppost on his way back towards the Beast.

Godzilla goes after the Beast swinging away but the lava demon either dodges or blocks the post each time as at one point he catches the post in his left hand and backhands Godzilla with his right. This time the Beast gives Godzilla the foot as he sends him skidding across the pavement with a well placed hoof. As the Beast advances Godzilla springs back up and reaches for the next nearest foreign object...which happens to be a compact car! But as Godzilla heaves it up over his head the Beast leaps up on top of the car causing Godzilla to loose his balance. The car falls down on top of Godzilla who becomes temporarily pinned down as the Beast hops off, leans down, and begins pummeling away on the prone monster's face! Godzilla tries another breath blast that hits the Beast right in the face but he seems to shrug it off as the he resumes the beating. Finally getting frustrated Godzilla pushes the car off of himself and gives the Beast an uppercut as he lunges back up. Godzilla next grabs him by his neck as he picks him up over his head, he then drills the demon down hard headfirst into the street!

After that attack the Beast lies unmoving on the pavement as Godzilla leans down to check him. But he is merely playing possum as he suddenly sits up giving Godzilla a nasty punch to the gut briefly doubling him over. He then gets a firm grip as he picks Godzilla up and powerbombs him back down smashing Godzilla's body clean through the street and into the sewers below! But a split second later Godzilla explodes up through the street behind the Beast as he throws a huge slab of pavement right into him! The Beast goes flying backwards until he smashes into an incoming motorist as the force of the heavy demon and the pavement chunk's impact stops the car dead in its tracks and sets off its airbags much to the horrified shock of the driver inside! As Godzilla charges forward the Beast smashes the same chunk of pavement Godzilla had just hit him with over the kaiju's head and then hits him with a roundhouse right and an uppercut of his own. But as the Beast tries another backhand Godzilla catches the Beast's wrist with his left hand and grabs the side of the demon's face with his right. He then begins slamming the Beast face first into the hood of the car again and again and again! But the Beast retaliates as he reaches down through the car's hood and rips the engine right out of the vehicle and smashes it into Godzilla's face like an oversized fist! As Godzilla staggers backward the Beast charges tackling Godzilla through an electric pole smashing it in two with live wires snapping and twitching as it falls to the ground. Angry and frustrated at Godzilla's resistance the Beast summons dark reserves of power from within himself as he suddenly attacks with more speed and aggression than he ever has before! He showers Godzilla with a furious hail of punches at blinding speed without letting up for even a moment! Each punch ruptures or breaks something inside of Godzilla, his regenerative powers can repair the damage but the Beast is reinjuring him as fast as he can heal! On one particular swing Godzilla's head is snapped far to the right as he spits up a massive glob of blood.

"This isn't working! Godzilla is getting mauled out there! We need to find a way to kill the Beast!" Phoebe says.

"It isn't possible, the Beast is invulnerable!" Leo laments.

"Well, we have to do something! We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Piper yells.

"Well I'm open to suggestions!" Paige grunts throwing her arms up in the air.

"May I suggest something?" A voice says from behind them.

The charmed ones and Leo turn around to see Willow standing behind them!

"Willow?" Phoebe exclaims.

"What are you doing here? And how did you suddenly appear like that?" Piper asks.

"Major teleportation spell and I'm here to help!" She tells them as everyone looks back out towards the battle.

Godzilla is being brutalized by the Beast to no end as suddenly without warning the Beast heaves back and punches his right fist deep into Godzilla's midsection! He then gets a grip on part of Godzilla's spinal column and rips it clean out of his body! Suddenly paralyzed from the waist down Godzilla roars in agony as he falls to the ground!

"This is all the power you have? You are supposed to be one of the most feared creatures to walk this earth and here you lie before me like a wounded animal...you are nothing." The Beast says with disdain.

The Beast then looks down at the chunk of Godzilla's spine in his hand briefly and then tosses it aside like so much garbage as he returns his attention to the charmed ones!

"Oh my god." Phoebe mummers.

"I've never seen anything so heartless." Leo seethes.

"No time to explain, just grab this along with me and recite this spell! Leo I need you in on this too!" Willow stammers holding the mystical scythe out in front of herself as the Beast begins to walk toward them!

"Why? If you're here because of the Beast it's pointless, no magic can harm him." Leo says.

"Yea I know but just do it okay! Please! I'll explain afterward!" Willow blurts out.

That having been said the charmed ones and Leo gather around Willow as they all grasp hold of the scythe and begin to speak in unison.

"Ancient forces of goodness and light, imbue this champion with your eternal might, fighting against evil in all of its forms, let the king of all monsters now be reborn!"

KABOOM!

With the completion of the spell a sudden blast of intense magical energy flies down out of the sky and strikes the five of them like a bolt of lightning!

"Whatever you do don't let go!" Willow yells at the top of her lungs.

The energy then builds to a blinding brightness that no one can look at as it transfers from them to the scythe before suddenly shooting forth around the Beast and striking Godzilla dead on! A literal mushroom cloud of mystical energy erupts from the spot were Godzilla is lying. Bolts of magical power and intense shockwaves with the force of earthquake tremors radiate from the epicenter of the blast! The Beast turns to behold this event, wondering as to what is taking place. One more incredible shockwave signals the end of the spell as all grows quiet once more. But when the glow finally dissipates Godzilla is standing tall, and strong, and completely healed! The Beast looks on curiously as he as well as everyone else realizes that Godzilla has been transformed! He was bigger now, and stronger standing at eight feet tall instead of seven! His physical appearance has changed as well. His muscles bulged all over, he had three rows of dorsal plates now instead of just one, and his eyes were pure white and pupilless, a testament to the incredible new power that dwelled within! Everyone present looks on in awe and disbelief at the transformation that has taken place!

"Did...we...do that?" Paige squeaks in a barely audible whisper.

"No, the spell did." Willow proclaims proudly.

Godzilla roars in a manner that sounds far more fearsome and powerful than it did before as its sound echoes through the city startling perched birds miles away. But the Beast refuses to be impressed or intimidated as he strides up to Godzilla preparing to give him another beating. Godzilla in the meantime simply stays where he is letting the Beast come to him. The Beast lets Godzilla have it with another roundhouse right punch to the jaw...only this time Godzilla barely even flinches! Somewhat taken aback but also angered the Beast proceeds to unload a relentless physical assault on the kaiju king. But Godzilla just stands there and looks at the Beast not even reacting to the attack whatsoever! The Beast takes a step back from Godzilla as the kaiju suddenly senses something...fear. The Beast takes one more swing that never hits its intended target as Godzilla catches the Beast's fist in his hand...he then begins to squeeze. The Beast is slowly forced down onto his knees as he experiences a new an unpleasant sensation, pain! Godzilla then gives the Beast a right hand punch that sends the Beast flying through the air and crashing off in the distance! After that Godzilla goes after him.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe whimpers.

"Unbelievable." Leo mumbles.

"Willow, what in the hell did we just do?" Piper asks as Willow sports a sheepish grin.

Meanwhile...

The Beast had landed about two blocks away on a parked commuter bus smashing through the roof and landing down inside of it! The bus had been waiting at one of its stops along its route while the driver had gone in to a gas station to use the restroom. Anyone that had been inside made a hasty exit when the Beast came crashing in! The Beast smashes out the side of the bus as Godzilla comes into view. The Beast tries to attack again as he charges but thats when Godzilla utilizes a new weapon as an incredible shockwave emanates from his body sending the Beast flying again, this time towards a nearby auto parts store!

"Nah, I'm going to be working late tonight baby...yea I know I wish I had a reason to close early tonight too." The cashier says speaking to his girlfriend on the phone.

CRASH!

"Uh, baby I think I just found a reason I'll be home in about five minutes!" The store clerk says as he drops the phone and takes off running as the Beast comes crashing through the wall of the auto parts store! This attack from Godzilla would come to be known as his nuclear pulse! The Beast staggers out of the hole his body has made just in time to see Godzilla testing out his new and improved muscles as he holds the bus up over his head with one hand! That is of course right before he throws it at the Beast!

SMASH!

The Beast barely manages to dodge out of the way before the bus crashes into the automotive store! He tries to fight fire with fire as he picks up a parked car and throws it at Godzilla. But Godzilla swats it aside with one arm as if it were nothing when it reaches him! Tired of being outclassed and made a fool of the Beast rushes towards Godzilla head on planning on trying to tackle him again.

WHAM!

The Beast is suddenly lying at Godzilla's feet rather dazed as the kaiju looks down at him. Godzilla then grabs hold of the Beast and begins to repeatedly punch him in the face again and again! The normally invulnerable and unbreakable hide of the Beast begins to crack as Godzilla eventually starts to smash his face beyond recognition! He then throws the Beast down on the concrete like a rag doll as Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow! The Beast then gets an ironic taste of his own medicine as Godzilla rears back and punches his right fist clean through the Beast's chest and out his back!

"Thi-this cannot be...I...am invincible." The Beast manages to stutter out as Godzilla wrenches his arm back out of him as he staggers backwards.

He then takes the full brunt of Godzilla's supreme, ubercharged, radioactive breath!

KASHOOM!

What remains of the Beast would look good in a rock quarry. Godzilla's work here...is done.

Just then Leo, the charmed ones, and Willow arrive on the scene.

"Wow, the Beast is officially toast." Paige says.

Godzilla then slowly but surely walks toward them.

"Uh, he's coming this way." Phoebe whispers in a slightly worried tone.

"It's okay Phoebe, he saved us." Piper tells her.

"Yeah I know he just looks alot bigger and scarier now than he did before." Phoebe grumbles as she hides behind Leo.

After a few more moments Godzilla is standing in front of them.

"Okay, a breaking of the uncomfortable silence would be good about now." Willow says nervously.

"Leo please tell him that we're sorry we had to pull the whole mojo thing on him, and to please not squash us?" Paige says as her voice cracks.

"It's okay. I've already spoken to him through my telepathy, and he says don't worry, he likes this new form. He feels more powerful than he ever has before, and he wants to thank us."

"Really? Well tell him he is very welcome and thanks for saving our bacon." Phoebe gushes happily.

"That's not all he saved." Piper says stepping up to Godzilla while holding Wyatt.

"I was wrong about you, and on top of that you saved my son's life...thank you." She says as she actually leans in and kisses Godzilla on his left cheek.

"Eww Piper! I can't believe you just did that." Paige whines.

"Oh, I don't know. He's kinda cute in a big, uber, monster smashing, pupiless eyes, buff, scaly, radioactive kind of way and oh god I'm rambling again." Willow yammers.

"He may look like a monster, but he has a heart of gold. That much I can tell." Piper says stepping back to rejoin the others.

"Yes, thank you." Leo says as he slips an arm around Piper while glancing at Wyatt.

That having been said Godzilla nods to all of them and then walks away as sirens can suddenly be heard approaching from the distance.

Later back at the Halliwell Manor...

"And that's pretty much it, once I found out what was going on here I pretty much pieced it all together and made a beeline for San Francisco." Willow says as she explains it all to them.

"That was some augmentation spell you pulled off Will." Paige says.

"That we pulled off, all of us. If I had tried that by myself I would have been fried even with the scythe!" Willow says back.

"That's why you needed all of our combined magic, so that we would survive the energy transfer." Leo surmises.

"Yes the more magic individuals the better, that helps to lessen the burden of the power."

"And without the scythe the spell couldn't even be cast." Phoebe adds.

"Yes, the scythe is a source of pure white magic. It was the linchpin for this spell, nothing else could've been used in its place. And I already know from personal experience that it makes a perfect conduit for empowering magic. It had to be all of us and the scythe, otherwise the transfer couldn't happen." Willow explains.

"All these events happening the way they did, I smell prophecy." Piper states while holding Wyatt in her arms.

"Is that why the powers that be chose Godzilla?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, remember the words in the spell? Let the king of all monsters now be reborn. The spell was practically crafted for him using ancient magic that pre-dates the human race, and the power was benevolent, not malevolent. It had to be created by the powers that be." Willow goes on.

"Pre-dating the human race? Are you serious?" Paige speaks up.

"I think so, even though I already had the spell written down, Giles suggested trying to look up the spell ourselves just to be on the safe side, but we didn't find anything. That's when I thought that maybe the magic in question had never been used by human beings and must have faded from history before we even came on the scene. It is also why the spell is so powerful, it was meant to be used by higher beings, not us puny humans. Again that's why we needed the scythe, an ancient and powerful magic weapon that could be used to channel magic that would otherwise be too powerful for any mortal to handle."

"And since the spell didn't exist in any resource known to man, the powers that be had to put it in your head in the first place." Piper deduces.

"Exactly." Willow responds.

"Will, this all sounds good but this Godzilla didn't appear until 1956." Leo informs her.

"So, who says the higher beings that created this spell didn't have the power of premonition?" Willow suggests.

"Amazing." Phoebe says breathlessly as she absorbs everything that Willow is saying.

"Well, for whatever reason it happened, I'm glad. The forces of good now have a powerful new ally that hopefully will help tip the scales." Leo says.

"So what will happen now?" Paige asks.

"He'll kick some butt, that's what he'll do." Piper announces eliciting a hearty laugh from everyone in the room.

And so ends another day in the life of the charmed ones, after these events one can only hope that things will remain peaceful for at least a little while. But when you are a charmed one that is never a guarantee. And as for Godzilla, he was now more powerful than he has ever been before! Being at this size was going to take some getting used to but he felt that it was a fair trade in the end. One chapter in the life of the kaiju king has ended and now a new one is about to begin. Evil would learn to fear his name once more!

He is power!

He is light!

He is unstoppable!

He is Godzilla... King of all monsters!

THE END

Next chapter: Godzilla is transported to Middle Earth by The Valar to fight the last surviving Balrog of Morgoth!


End file.
